


Freaky Fursday

by quae_bookmarks



Category: Wilde Life (Webcomic)
Genre: (tbh I love that about us), Body Swap, Gen, I was supposed to be writing for a different fandom, because what this fandom needs is more terrible puns, but then I thought of the atrocious pun that is this title and I had to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quae_bookmarks/pseuds/quae_bookmarks
Summary: Cliff woke up slowly, groggily, and with a mounting sense that something was deeply wrong.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Body Swap





	Freaky Fursday

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place around [page 841](https://www.wildelifecomic.com/comic/841) of the comic. If you don't know the comic, reading the first twenty ish pages of [Chapter 2](https://www.wildelifecomic.com/comic/44) should be enough to familiarize you with the characters <3

Cliff woke up slowly, groggily, and with a mounting sense that something was deeply wrong. His left ear was killing him. No, not his ear—a deep throbbing ache threaded along the side of his neck, burning down his arm and up the side of his face too. Just shifting as he awoke inflamed the most intense locus of pain, stabbing right under his ear at the corner of his jaw, drawing an involuntary gasp from him.

Okay, moving was a bad idea. Then he opened his eyes (trying to keep as still as possible to avoid reigniting the pain) and realized the next thing wrong: he couldn’t see. Blinking hard just continued to give him indistinct patterns of light and dark that failed to coalesce into a sensible picture of his surroundings.

“Oscar, are you alright?”

That was Sylvia. Shit, had he fallen asleep at Oscar’s house? He was so grounded, _again_ , when he’d just gotten out of the last punishment.

“Uh…,” even his voice sounded wrong. What had gotten him so fucked up? He remembered running—well, failing to run—from the cops, getting let off with a condescending warning, and sneaking back home. Was he misremembering—had something happened that made him decide to crash at Oscar’s place instead?

A grey blob drifted into his field of view and sharpened enough to be recognizable as Sylvia’s oval face and wavy bob. He still couldn’t quite read her expression, but her tone of voice was taught with concern as she said, “Oscar, you’re worrying me.”

And, okay, weird. That was another thing wrong. “M’not Oscar.”

Her outline stilled in surprise. “Now you’re _really_ worrying me. Should you call a doctor? Or maybe Eliza? No, don’t get up, I think I can pick up your phone and bring it to you…” But while she prattled on Cliff was waking up more fully and finally pulling his thoughts together. All of these problems had an obvious, if temporary, solution. Whatever else was wrong, he needed to check that he could still shift.

He shifted to his wolf form, and instantly felt better—the burning pain down his neck nearly disappeared and he could _see_. So he got a crisp view of Sylvia’s expression morphing into outright shock, but all she said was “Oh! You’re not Oscar. Good morning, Clifford.”

“Why did you think I was?”

“Well, you looked like him, until you turned into a wolf. And you were sleeping in his bed.”

“I—what?” He looked around, and huh, apparently this was Oscar’s bedroom. There was a big semicircular mirror over the dresser, so he padded over to it and shifted back human to see for himself—except the world immediately went blurry again.

“Here,” Sylvia passed him a pair of glasses. “Try these on.” He put on the glasses and looked back at the mirror. Oscar’s sleep-rumpled and bruised face squinted back at him. Dark, evil-looking lines traced up the left side of Oscar’s—his?—face and down his neck, matching the stabbing pain that returned with his shift back human...bruises just like the ones Oscar had from the spider woman’s bite.

“What the hell?!” He was so dismayed that he shifted back to wolf form on instinct. He took a few breaths to fortify himself, then shifted human to get a better look.

“You know, I’m pretty sure you’re really in Oscar’s body,” Sylvia said, flitting around him to give him a 360-degree inspection. “The bruising looks a bit better than it did yesterday. We should get another picture for him, he’s been documenting the healing process.” She flew off to grab her polaroid camera.

“Huh? Oh, sure,” he assented, turning his (Oscar’s) head carefully to better inspect the damage. It did look a lot better than when the night Cliff and Eliza had dropped him off at home after saving his life, but it was still a nasty bruise.

If he was in Oscar’s body (which, how had that happened??), was Oscar in his body? The guy’d better play it cool and not be getting him in trouble with his folks. And it was a Thursday… would Oscar just, go to high school and sit through all of Cliff’s classes? He probably would, the nerd. Meanwhile, Cliff could gleefully take advantage of the self-employed twenty-five-year-old’s flexible schedule. He had nowhere to be, no deadlines to meet, and… huh, that was an idea.

Sylvia returned with her camera and directed Cliff to make the best pose for photographing the healing injuries. That done, she carefully placed the developing photograph on the night-stand next to a notebook—presumably Oscar’s diary for recording the supernatural shit he ran into here in Podunk, and now, the injuries he sustained from it. She turned back to Clifford. “We need to find Oscar and make sure he’s okay. Maybe you should go to your house and check if he’s there? And try to contact Eliza, she’s definitely the most likely to be able to sort this out.”

Which, good thinking Sylvia. They definitely needed the help of their local witch. But first… Cliff checked the night stand. Keys, phone—password protected, so he couldn’t use it except for emergency calls—and wallet, bingo!

“Okay, thanks Sylvia. I’ll go check on them. Um, could you leave me alone for a sec so I can get dressed?” She acquiesced and (after tactfully pointing out the right drawers) left the room. She was waiting for him on the couch in the living room, so Cliff waved as he headed out the door. And he would check on both of them! But first, here he was with cash, free time, a legal ID and a face to match. This was a golden opportunity to buy cigarettes.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a multi-chapter fic before but I have ideas for Oscar perspective and Eliza fallout so aspirationally marking this as multi-chapter!! We'll see~~
> 
> (Also if you stumbled here looking for FMA bodyswap, well firstly thanks for making it all the way to the end note, and secondly I highly recommend checking out [Where Our Design Has Failed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171334) by the amazing and talented anthrop!!)


End file.
